John Egbert
|-|Base= |-|God Tier= Summary John Egbert is one of the main characters in Homestuck. Homestuck starts on the morning of his 13th birthday, on which he plays a game with his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A to 6-C. Unknown with Windy Powers | 2-A | At least 2-A. At least Low 1-C, possibly higher with Retcon Powers Name: John Egbert, "ectoBiologist/ghostyTrickster" (Screen Names) Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 13 (First Appearance), 23 (Epilogue) Classification: Human, Sburb Player, Heir of Breath, God Tier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Primarily hammers, as per his Strife Specibus), Wind Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Though he can't actively and consciously tap into these abilities), Acausality (Type 1. Created himself and exists as a Paradox Clone), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Hacking, Dimensional Storage with Sydallex, Summoning with Pendant, Healing with Hellacious Blue Phlegm Aneurysm Gushers, Flight with Rocket Pack, Limited Time Stop with Fear No Anvil | All previous abilities to a far greater extent, True Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Resurrection (Due to his Conditional Immortality determined by Doc Scratch's Grandfather Clock, John will always quickly resurrect if his death is judged as being Neutral, as opposed to Heroic or Just), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can only truly die through conceptual destruction if his death isn't Heroic or Just), Telekinesis, Barrier Creation (Can surround himself with wind to ward off attacks), Elemental Intangibility | All previous abilities to an immensely greater extent, Acausality (Type 4. Became "unstuck" from Paradox Space, as well as from the canon of Homestuck as a whole, being no longer a part of existence bound to the laws and rules which govern it, and being capable of changing past events without any consequences, as his alterations occur in a metafictional perspective, changing the narrative structure of Homestuck itself, as opposed to a single timeline), Teleportation (Became freed from the metanarrative of Homestuck, and as such, he can freely project himself into any point of the webcomic's canon. For instance, he was capable of reaching into timelines modified and recreated on a fundamental level by a Scratch, fictional stories such as the movie Con Air and a video game, the higher plane of existence wherein Andrew Hussie resides, imaginary spots, and even the nothingness between the panels of the comic, which he describes as disconnected from all existence and from the canon itself), Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can remove Caliborn's Stardust Glitches, which are able to affect/erase the narrative and reality of Homestuck), BFR (Dispersed every drop of oil present in the Land of Wind and Shade throughout all of Paradox Space and across all of time, and later transported the entire planet to outside of Canonspace, into the nonexistence between the panels of the webcomic), Causality Manipulation (Can rewrite causality), Fate Manipulation (Can change things that aren't supposed to be changed, like multiversal constants or immutable events), Resistance to Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Due to becoming "unstuck" from Paradox Space and the very canon of Homestuck, John was unaffected by the Stardust Glitches created by Caliborn messing with the Homestuck Game Cartridge, which were erasing large parts of Paradox Space and affecting the fabric of the story itself, as well as making people forget certain events), Precognition, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (His existence is unbounded by the laws/rules of Homestuck) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level to Island level (Comparable to Dave, who can break Derse's chain). Unknown with Windy Powers (Conjured a windstorm that encompassed the surface of the Land of Wind and Shade, putting out all the oilfire which was burning down the planet and temporarily dispersing all its clouds) | Multiverse level+ (Capable of fighting Bec Noir, managing to parry his sword-strikes and knock the blade out of his hands, before inflicting moderate damage to his health bar by slamming the Pop-a-matic Vrillyhoo Hammer into his head) | At least Multiverse level+ (Held back a weakened Lord English with a windstorm and staggered him with a hammer-strike. Knocked Aranea out with a single punch. Beat Caliborn almost to death). At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher with Retcon Powers (After merging with Lord English's treasure and mastering the power over Retcon Mechanics he acquired from it, John fully cleansed all of Caliborn's Stardust Glitches, which were progressively erasing large parts of Paradox Space, and destroying the very structure of the story, blurring out dialogue boxes and the layout of the MS Paint Adventures website. His cleansing of the Stardust Glitches affected the Homestuck Game Cartridge, knocking it out of the console in which the story was being ran. His existence transcends the confines of canon) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to the other Beta Kids). Unknown with Rocked Pack (Can fly interplanetary distances in short timeframes) | Immeasurable (Comparable to other God Tier Players such as Dave and Rose, who could travel from the center to the surface of the Green Sun, which is twice as massive as a Genesis Frog. Kept up with Bec Noir, who can move through the Furthest Ring, an infinite space devoid of time that exists outside of all Genesis Frogs) | Immeasurable (Can barely keep up with a weakened Lord English) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift many large and heavy hammers) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class to Island Class | Multiversal Class+ (Managed to inflict damage to Bec Noir's health bar by slamming a hammer into his head) | At least Multiversal Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level to Island level | Multiverse level+ (Traded blows with Bec Noir, and was able to parry his sword-strikes and push him back) | At least Multiverse level+ (Withstood a bite from a weakened Lord English) Stamina: Very high (Can fight with hordes of enemies for extended periods without getting tired, as well as endure massive amounts of punishment from opponents considerably stronger than himself and quickly get back on his feet) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with the hammers in his Strife Specibus. Up to tens of kilometers with Windy Powers (Created a windstorm that covered the entire Land of Wind and Shade, which is the size of Rhode Island or Connecticut) | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+. At least Low Complex Multiversal with Retcon Powers (Can will himself to any point within Homestuck's narrative, travelling through Canonspace itself, being capable of reaching even higher planes of existence in which all Paradox Space is mere fiction such as Hussiespace, as well as the void of nothingess which exists between the panels of the comic and outside of all canon. Completely cleansed the entire Paradox Space from Caliborn's Stardust Glitches, affecting even the Homestuck Game Cartridge) Standard Equipment: His Sylladex, Pendant, Hellacious Blue Phlegm Aneurysm Gushers, Rocket Pack, and Strife Specibus Intelligence: Above Average. John is by far one of the most creative of the main characters; from the beginning, he shows more innovative prowess in combining objects than everyone else, he demonstrates this even before the introduction of the alchemiter with his poster-nailing and harlequin-funniness-amplifying abilities. Weaknesses: Highly allergic to peanuts, and is excessively naive and gullible, with this flaw having led to his death in an alternate timeline | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: God Tier: As a player of Sburb, John can ascend and become a deity if he dies on his Quest Bed. Out of the fourteen possible classes and twelve possible aspects, John was given the position of the "Heir of Breath". *'Breath:' As the Heir of Breath, John has the power to influence his aspect. His aspect is associated with freedom, flight, and the wind, and thus allows him the ability to manipulate wind. Mostly, he demonstrates this in simple ways, able to cause strong winds, ranging from enough to extinguish a fire burning down a small village, to powerful enough to extinguish a fire burning his entire planet. As a God Tier, his powers are even further unleashed, allowing him to use his wind powers to drill massive holes into the Battlefield, and even transform into wind to become intangible. *'Conditional Immortality:' As a God Tier, whenever John dies, as long as his death was neither Heroic (Meaning he died in some sort of heroic manner, such as sacrificing himself for someone else) or Just (Meaning his death was well-deserved due to their terrible actions), he will be resurrected shortly afterwards. However, conceptual destruction will bypass conditional immortality entirely, regardless if John's death was Heroic, Just or Neutral. Strife Specibus: John's Strife Specibus is Hammerkind, and grants him access to a collection of hammers. |-|Pogo Hammer= |-|Wrinklefucker= |-|Telescopic Sassacrusher= |-|Fear No Anvil= |-|Warhammer of Zillyhoo= |-|Pop-a-matic Vrillyhoo Hammer= *'Pogo Hammer:' The first weapon that John alchemizes, the Pogo Hammer is a combination of a simple claw hammer and John's Green Slime Ghost Pogo. By rhythmically bouncing back and forth using it, John can increase his power and speed, and he can use it to traverse gaps by hitting the ground with it hard enough. *'Wrinklefucker:' The upgraded form of John's Pogo Hammer, this weapon is a combination of the Pogo Hammer and an iron. It is much more controlled and far more powerful than the Pogo Hammer. *'Telescopic Sassacrusher:' A combination of a sledgehammer, the hilariously oversized Sassacre Text, and a telescope. It is far too heavy for base John to lift, so he uses his Remote Ghost Gauntlets to lift it instead. *'Fear No Anvil:' An extremely powerful weapon which Davesprite stole from Hephaestus. It has limited time stop capabilities; anything that it strikes is temporarily frozen in time. *'Warhammer of Zillyhoo:' This hammer is one of the seven legendary weapons of Cherubim folklore, and represents its namesake continent. *'Pop-a-matic Vrillyhoo Hammer:' John's final and most powerful hammer, capable of killing the strongest enemy he has faced directly in combat so far (Barring Bec Noir and possibly Typheus) in a single hit, as well as deal damage to Bec Noir. It was presumably alchemized from the Warhammer of Zillyhoo and Vriska's Fluorite Octet. Whenever it strikes someone, the dice in the popping mechanism are rolled, and something special happens based on the results of the roll. When it was used against Bec Noir, it gave him a Ridiculous Hat. Key: Base | God Tier | With Retcon Powers Gallery John's Normal Outfit.png|Normal Outfit John's Prospit Outfit.png|Prospit Outfit John's God Tier Outfit.png|God Tier Outfit Others Notable Victories: Luka (Monster Girl Quest!) Luka's Profile ((End of Game Luka was used and John had access to his Retcon Powers. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Sonic's Profile (Both were at strongest 2-A) Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Teenagers Category:Hammer Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Wind Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Stop Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Element Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Void Users Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Hackers Category:Healers